


Promposal

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: Steve made the mistake of mentioning that he never went to prom, Tony decided to fix that and host one for the Avengers





	Promposal

Steve had no idea how the conversation came up, but Tony and Pepper were talking with a few other members of the team about high school proms because Peter went to one. Most of them were sharing their experiences. 

Steve should have never admitted that he had never been to prom, for the next thing he knew, Stark and Potts started to organise an Avengers “prom” for the team to have fun and so Steve actually got a “proper” prom experience. 

Of course, now he didn't know who to ask to go with him. Pepper was going with Tony, of course, and a few of the other members had decided to go with each other for kicks. (Because why not?)

While he was absorbed with his thoughts, he didn't notice Bucky until the man was right next to him, asking him something. 

“What?” Steve asked, not having paid attention and thus having missed the question. 

Bucky looked at Steve like  _ are you kidding me? _ “I asked if you wanted to go to the prom with me, punk,” he repeated.

Steve blinked a few times, taking his sweet time in answering, “Y-yeah, sure,” he said after a moment, smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth story for my blackout! Make sure to check out the others in my series!
> 
> Special thanks to [Polska_1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999) for beta reading!


End file.
